


Unfinished Crossover Ficlet I May One Day Finish

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard and McKay accidentally end up in DS9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Crossover Ficlet I May One Day Finish

"Excuse me?" Rodney says. "I didn't realize the laws of physics don't apply in this dimension. I'll just be over here doing the real math."

Jadzia rolls her eyes and leaves Rodney to his calculations. She looks more amused than anything else, so John figures Rodney's safe from the wrath of Worf. For now at least.

Rodney shoves the Bajoran equivalent of a granola bar into his mouth and then talks through the crumbs that spray his console. "She has always been my favorite DS9 character, Sheppard, but if she tells me one more time that the jumper's hyperdrive is the most inelegant construction she's ever seen, I'm switching my allegiance to Quark. Where does she get off being so smugly superior, anyway?"

"Buddy, I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask that. Also lay off the character stuff." John stretches out in the chair across from Rodney's workstation. "That is a conversation I'm not prepared to have with these people."

Rodney waves his hands. "Yes, yes. No telling the natives we QT'ed here ala Dan Simmons. Now go play Dabo and drink some blood wine. I know you've been dying to quote Rules of Acquisition at the barkeep and wish Major Kira Peldor joy."

John grins. "I could do that."

When John gets to Quark's, the doctor and Chief O'Brien are playing darts. Dr. Bashir hits the bullseye every time, and O'Brien inches closer to the dartboard when he thinks the doc isn't looking.

John bellies up to the bar and grins at Quark. Quarks grins back, and his teeth are way pointier and scarier than they ever looked on John's TV. "Colonel Sheppard, is it?" Quark says. "What are you drinking today?"

They have a healthy bank of credits on the station. Apparently, the seven crates of tava beans they were carrying back to Atlantis when they got sucked into a rogue (and Gateless! Gateless!; sometimes John still wakes to the echoes of Rodney's screams) wormhole are worth quite a bit of capital in the Alpha Quadrant.

"Blood wine," John says.

Quark eyes him. "Are you sure? It's not a drink for the faint-hearted." John just raises an eyebrow, and Quark says, "Okay, then. Don't say I didn't warn you," and pours John a tall mug of deeply red wine.

John is already regretting his order by the time Quark uncorks the cask and he can smell the irony, salty sweetness of the drink--sort of like someone pointed a severed artery at a cabernet with undertones of chocolate and cherry. And really, what the hell was he expecting anyway? It's called blood wine. With the blood. And the wine. John takes a tentative sip and is pleasantly surprised at what he tastes.


End file.
